1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and reproducing device to be used for a magnetic disc, and more particularly to a type thereof wherein magnetic heads are provided to abut on both sides of the magnetic disc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, a recording and reproducing device of the above described type has been so constructed that a holder provided with a magnetic head is rotated, at a head-load time, toward a carriage supporting another magnetic head, so that the holder descends approximately 7 mm until the magnetic head supported thereon abuts against the magnetic disc, and an impact force of approximately 100 g is applied to the magnetic head, thereby tending to damage the magnetic head.